


Ты смотришь, Юри?

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Юри Кацуки не смог бы стать "агапе" для Плисецкого. Только не после тех танцев на шесте и "эроса" в его исполнении





	

Юрий роет себе яму. Методично, горсть за горстью. Причем он собирался воздвигнуть гору, но вместо этого опускается все ниже. 

— Виктор немного запаздывает, — неуверенно произносит Юри, ему рядом с Юрой все еще неловко, неуютно. И это его вина — кажется, с самой первой встречи он пытался оттолкнуть Юри, теперь уже поздно было вести себя по-другому. 

— Немного? Метеор отходит через пятнадцать минут. Насколько немного? 

— Я думаю, что не стоит покупать билеты, пока он не появится, — еще менее уверенно добавляет Юри. — Мы можем погулять пока. 

Неделю назад они договорились показать японцу Петергоф, но Виктор, привыкший к достопримечательностям как к данности, не спешил на первый же метеор на Нижний Парк. Видя, что Юрий злится, Юри добавляет:

— Прости. Это из-за меня. Мы поздно легли вчера, и утром я никак не мог его растолкать. 

— Хватит, — раздраженно обрывает Юрий, пинает мостовую и разворачивается к площади. — Гулять так гулять. Избавь меня от подробностей своей личной жизни, пока я не сдал тебя за пропаганду. Ты знал, что тут это незаконно? 

И вот снова — Юри мрачнеет, закрывается. 

Юрий часто сравнивает себя с Виктором: тот открытый, где-то наглый, но в другом смысле, нежели он сам. Возможно, будь Юрий постарше, он бы вел себя умнее, совсем по-другому. Но его юношеский максимализм особого чувства не признавал, отрекался от него. Поэтому первое, что он сделал с Юри, вместо того, чтобы познакомиться — наорал. 

Похоже, в тот момент разочарование постигло их обоих. Юрию казалось, что японец вывел его тем, что ревел как девчонка, но кого он обманывал — даже если бы тот был спокоен и бодр — Юрий бы все равно кричал на него. Потому что нужно было как-то выплеснуть накопившееся, ему самому тогда непонятное, неопознанное. 

Пожалуй, он забыл бы о волнении, если бы у Юри появилась девушка в Японии или в любой другой стране. Без разницы, девушка или парень, которые для Юрия были бы просто ничего не значащим лицом. Пожалуй, тогда бы он успокоился, смог отмахнуться. Но не Виктор. Не, черт его дери, великий Никифоров. И это не могло не бесить — Юрий заметил японца первым, и тому не пришлось для этого танцевать полуголым или вешаться на Юрия. Японец был красив именно на льду, как в своей стихии, ему не обязательно было раздеваться, чтобы показать это. Достаточно встать на коньки. Виктору понадобилось непозволительно много времени, чтобы это осознать. Но Виктор человек взрослый, он знал, чего хочет и как это получить. Когда он сбежал в Японию, Юрий был так зол, что помчался следом. И он был уверен, что бесит именно то, что Виктор наплевал на свое обещание. 

Когда он вообще впервые осознал, что любит Юри? 

— О, дождь, — удивляется Юри, еще не привыкший к питерской погоде. — Только что ведь было солнце… 

Он проверяет телефон, чтобы убедиться, что Виктор по-прежнему не подъехал, осматривается по сторонам и, прикрыв голову рукой, вместо зонта, указывает в сторону ближайшего кафе. 

— Подождем там? Чтобы далеко не уходить. 

Юрий молча соглашается. 

Он все перепутал. Юри бесил его уже тем, что и сам повелся на открытого и ласкового Виктора. Что он, порось чертов, не разгадал, не разглядел за агрессией Юрия его настоящего. Бесило, когда думал, что к нему относятся как к маленькому, к ребенку. Они сравнялись, оказавшись соперниками. Тогда же пришло осознание, что за чувство душило его все это время. Обожгло тогда и заинтересованностью Виктора в японце, и то, что для Юри он был кумиром, и, конечно, выбирая из них двоих, Юри предпочтет Виктора. И Юрий сбежал. 

Наверное, только первое чувство переживается так остро. Хотелось, чтобы Юри так же любовался его катанием, как катанием Виктора. Переключить его внимание. Но время утекало сквозь пальцы, и пока Юрий тренировался в России, Виктор был рядом с Юри постоянно, на всех соревнованиях. И Юрий попробовал их обоих возненавидеть. Это получилось довольно легко. 

О, если бы он родился на несколько лет раньше. 

Юри смотрит на часы, пытается позвонить, но трубку никто не берет. 

— Прости, — извиняется он. Чашка зеленого чая перед ним парит, у Юрия кофе в высоком стеклянном стакане. — Ты и так не хотел ехать с нами. А теперь еще и Виктор опаздывает. 

— Ничего, — отзывается задумчивый Юрий и, опомнившись, на рефлексах от того, что внезапно оказался слишком добр, продолжает раздраженно:

— Просто некоторые слишком безответственны, чтобы помнить о своих обещаниях. 

— Ладно, я ведь пришел. Не хотел, чтобы ты ждал один. — Юри улыбается, словно и не заметил колкости. Не заметил намека на то, что Виктор забудет и о своем обещании ему. Как вообще можно было верить слишком ветреному и легкомысленному гению, которому сегодня хочется японца, поразившего его своим катанием, а завтра он переключится на агрессивную сексуальность швейцарца? Почему Юри вообще решил ему довериться? Всему вопреки? Убедил себя, что он особенный и про него Виктор не забудет? 

Юри не смог бы стать для Юрия его «агапе». Вот если бы он остался тем японцем на финале, с ужасными прыжками, но хорошей техникой, Юрий бы мог назвать свое восхищение «агапе». Но не после танцев на шесте, и того, как Виктор, словно издеваясь, навязал ему танец эроса. 

Иногда Юрий представлял, как смотрелся бы Юри, исполняя «агапе». Похоже, ему это подходило лучше.

Даже после гребанного шеста так казалось. 

Подменять любовь ненавистью не так больно, как любовь безответная, а все равно царапало. 

Фотографии в интернете, из далеких Японии и Китая. Пока Юрий тренировался, Виктор и Юри становились все ближе, и между ними уже не было места третьему. Иногда хотелось вернуться на горячие источники. В то утро, когда Виктор перепил и так же опаздывал, а Юрий еще не знал, что должен чувствовать себя счастливым от того, что им дали побыть наедине. 

А потом еще эти кольца… 

Юрий до сих пор надеется, что все это несерьезно, всего лишь блажь Виктора, которая скоро пройдет, и все же что-то подсказывает — нет. Не пройдет. 

Возможно, давно стоило переключиться на другого. Получается же у других быстро забывать. 

— Мы можем перенести поездку на другой день, а сегодня просто посидеть в кафе. 

— Почему? — не понимает Юрий. 

— Дождь ведь. 

— Питер ведь, — пожимает плечами Юрий. — Смотри, уже солнце проглядывает. Он скоро кончится. 

Договорить он не успевает — телефон Юри на столе разрывается трелью звонка, и это может быть лишь один человек.

Финал казался шансом. Юри уйдет, и у них не будет возможности увидеться, просто не будет необходимости, они живут на разных сторонах планеты. До Юри — как до другого мира. И больше не появится шанса доказать ему, что Юрий лучше Виктора.

«Кацуки Юри, ты смотришь?». 

О, если бы хоть одну камеру в этот момент развернуть от него, сильного и прекрасного, в зал, и поймать в фокус Юри. Или самому Юрию раздвоиться, и видеть блеск в глазах, когда японец смотрит программу, в которой Юрий, в свои пятнадцать, так же прекрасен, как Виктор. 

Оплатив счет, они выбираются на улицу. Дождь и в самом деле заканчивается — редкие крупные капли разбиваются о мокрый асфальт, но уже можно идти без зонта. 

— Прости, что тебе пришлось сидеть со мной, — спускаясь с лестницы на землю, Юри оборачивается. 

— Почему? — не понимает Юрий. Сегодня он сам на себя не похож — тих и излишне мягок, добр. Совсем забывает, что с этим человеком он не может себе позволить быть таким, иначе Юри разглядит его слабость. Он не будет издеваться, но то, что он поймет ее — уже унизительно. Только жалости Юрию и не хватало. 

— Я думаю, ты предпочел бы провести время с Виктором, — пожимает плечами Юри, отворачивается. Юрий стоит на месте, ждет ответа. Когда там следующий пароход? Какая разница… 

— Просто, ну, мне казалось, — продолжает мямлить Юри, и до него доходит. Комок подкатывает к горлу, вырывается громким смехом. 

Эта свинина думает, что он любит Виктора. Дурная, глупая, наивная свинина. 

И такой же бестолковый Юрий, которому некого винить, кроме себя.


End file.
